Crisis in the Worlds
by mypantsaresobaggy
Summary: Final Chapter up. A story about Leon and Yuffie's son. Xavier please R & R also give me a better title. only 13 for some violence and language.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is only my 2nd fic, so please be nice, all flames will be used to cast firaga on Sora.  
  
Sora: Hey that's not very nice! Me: Shut up *casts Firaga on Sora* Sora: Ow Me: Now Riku say the Disclaimer. Riku: Mypantaresobaggy owns nothing except Xavier, an original character. Me: Thank You Riku! ( Me: On with the ficcy.  
  
Crisis in Traverse Town: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Xavier. I don't own a fancy Keyblade like Sora or Riku, some of my dad's old friends, or know magic, except for fire, and I don't know how to fight, but I'm working on that. Just an average 14 year old, nothing to it. But all that changed 2 weeks ago.  
  
"Good job Xavier!" shouted Leon at his son who was training, "keep training I'll be back in a couple of minutes!"  
  
"Do this, do that," complained Xavier, " I don't want to fight, but he makes me, it's so frustrating!" He was still complaining to himself. "Someday, I'm gonna leave."  
  
Suddenly, he heard the clash of metal against metal. It was Cloud and Leon, going at it again. "Ha, your still no match for me Leon." Cloud had the upper hand on Leon and was about to hit him with the flat side of the Buster Sword when he felt steel against his face.  
  
"Ha, I win!" yelled Leon who was victorious, " Looks like I was more than a match for you!"  
  
"You got lucky," said Cloud shamefully. "How am I supposed to protect Aerith if I can't defeat a bum like him?" he thought to himself. Cloud went back to his house and was deep in thought the rest of the night.  
  
"Dad, you didn't have to rub it in his face did you," Xavier questioned his father, "that's just like you, ya know, always taking action and not thinking about others' feelings." With that Xavier ran off in angry tears to his house. _____ __________ ___________ ____________ ______________ _________________  
  
How did you like it. Read and Review or I'll put Kairi in a cooking pot full of fungus and fishsticks. * EWW GROSS* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter has to do with Cloud. Riku: On with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"How did you do on your training against Leon, honey?" asked Aerith to her husband.  
  
"To be blunt," sulked Cloud, "I took a metal gunblade to the face and it really hurts!" He couldn't bare the pain, it didn't hurt him physically as much as it hurt his pride. Why, he asked himself, why couldn't he beat Leon, Leon always seemed to win. "I think my skills are decreasing," he said, "I'm leaving Aerith, to go to the coliseum for a few days!"  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon, please stay, don't go, I never get to see you you're always training, please just stay so I can make you supper!" ,why is he leaving me, Aerith thought, as he walked out to the gummi ship, not looking back.  
  
"See ya, I love you!,"said Cloud as he departed to the coliseum. Meanwhile at the Leonheart Residence.  
  
"Did you see me Yuffie, I smoked him, crushed him into the ground!" Man, I'm good, Leon was so happy, he creamed Cloud, he thought, last time he won, but not like that, he totally surprised Cloud.  
  
"Great honey!" Yuffie told her husband, "but, don't you think you should talk to your son!"  
  
"No," said Leon, "he'll get over it, he's tough!"  
  
"Leon, go talk to him, NOW!" how could he talk about his son like that, Yuffie thought.  
  
"Knock, Knock!" Leon said to his son, "can I come in?" There was no answer, "HELLLLOOOO, is anyone there?" Still no answer, "Xavier, I'm busting in!" Leon kicked the door open, what he saw, scared him half to death! There was a note that looked to be written in blood, it said:  
  
Dear Dad and Mom, I've left town to get away from dad. I might come back when I'm able to defeat him.  
  
P.s. Yes, this is blood I used my dagger to get it. Sighned in Blood, Xavier. Where Xavier is. "I'll show dad, I'll become the greatest fighter and destroy him!" shouted Xavier while he was running through the rain,"soon.dad.soon." "Ahhh, my arm," he looked down to the cut he had made earlier, "The rain isn't helping much." _____________________________________________________ AN: How did you like? R & R I hit 4 reviews and I write another chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is a mixed element, like last chapter. Riku: Sorry for the last chapter, I didn't say the disclaimer, I was to busy eating chicken. So here it is, mypantsaresobaggy owns nothing but dirt and an original character named Xavier. Sora: So here it is, chapter 3 of Crisis in the Worlds.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hades, can you make me a deal, give me the dark powers I had earlier, and I'll destroy anyone you want me to, simple as that!" Cloud was leaning against the wall in the coliseum, he knew that the big oaf would fall for it, he did last time.  
  
"Deal, kid..uh, sorry Cloud, all you have to do is bring me this kid," Hades pointed to a familiar face, "alive, with all body parts attached!"  
  
"Alright," Cloud smirked, "I'll do my best." Wasn't that Leon's kid, he thought to himself, "I wonder what they want him for." Leon and Yuffie  
  
"XAVIER!" Yuffie shouted as Leon told here the bad news, "this is all your fault, Leon, all your fault, if only you wouldn't have made the boy train and fight against his will!" Leon couldn't believe his ears, he had never heard Yuffie yell like this. "Why are you so heartless, huh?!" Yuffie was still screaming her head off, "No wonder you couldn't save Rinoa.." Yuffie sealed her mouth, she had to say that name didn't she?  
  
"Ri..Rinoa," Leon stood there, tears almost coming from his eyes, "I hate you!" Leon yelled back at Yuffie as he raced to the forest outside Traverse Town. Xavier  
  
Xavier swung his dagger at an oncoming figure. "Who are you, what do you want?!" Xavier was in trouble, and he knew it. The cloaked figure stopped to face Xavier, and it drew a long, broad, sword.  
  
Xavier knew at the first glimpse of the sword, that it was Cloud. But, when Cloud raised his sword, Xavier got scared. Suddenly he felt cold steel against his stomach. Cloud had hit him with the flat side.  
  
Xavier drew his dagger from its sheath and went into a fighting position. "Here, take this," Cloud shouted at Xavier as he gave him a steel gunblade, "it's better than a dagger!"  
  
The fight insued. Cloud, as you could expect had the advantage. Xavier threw himself at Cloud, he knew it wasn't right, but he also knew it was the only chance he had at survival. Cloud was still, going strong. Xavier ducked at an oncoming flat side of the Buster Sword and slashed at Cloud with his gunblade, it hit cloud in the face across his cheek.  
  
That's it, Cloud thought, I'm finishing this. "BRAVER!" he shouted as he leapt high into the air. As he came down, he turned his sword sideways to knock Xavier out. Well, it worked, Xavier was down for the count. R and R how did you liky? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to snowri leonheart, Squall's love for Rinoa was very strong, I really don't think he would just "get over," Rinoa. And to all Reviewers, thank you! Today we have a new disclaimer reader, give an applause for.....Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Like Riku said last chapter, Mypantsaresobaggy owns nothing in this story but Xavier.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Cloud  
  
Cloud could hear his own footsteps on the cold brick road. He was running, with Xavier over his shoulder, to his gummi ship. Cloud could only hope that he didn't run into anyone, especially Aerith, what would his wife think if she saw him kidnapping Leon's son.  
  
Cloud ran into the big alley where the hotel was. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him, when he ran into Kairi.  
  
"What ya got there Cloud?" she was pointing at the lump, which was Xavier.  
  
"Nothing, just a doll for my wife!" Cloud was looking around nervously, that was a stupid thing to say, why would anyone be carrying a doll at nine o'clock at night?  
  
"Oh, how sweet, well I'll be on my way."  
  
She actually bought it, Cloud thought, man she was dumb(sorry Kairi fans.)! With that, Cloud walked off to his gummi ship and departed.  
  
Leon  
  
"How.how could Yuffie talk to me like that," Leon was talking to himself in the forest, "How could she say that name?" He was furious at Yuffie, he just couldn't believe it, when they said their vows, they promised they wouldn't talk about each others' pasts.  
  
Suddenly, Leon saw a gummi ship pass right over his head. "Wasn't that Cloud's gummi ship?" Leon asked himself, " He was going toward the Olympus Coliseum world at top speeds, I better follow him."  
  
Xavier As Xavier woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his head, he put his hand on his head, "Why am I bleeding?"  
  
"Because I hit you with my sword!" Retorted Cloud.  
  
All the memories came racing back in Xavier's head. The gunblade, the fight, where he slashed Cloud in the face, all of it. "Where are you taking me?!" shouted Xavier , "why did you kidnap me?!"  
  
"Relax," said Cloud, "I can't tell you, whatever Hades wants you for." Cloud felt very sorry for commiting this crime, but he had to. If he didn't, he'd never be able to protect Aerith.  
  
"Well, when my dad finds you, he'll kill you!" He knew his dad wouldn't find him, and he didn't blame him, it was all his fault he was here. Why, he thought, would Cloud be doing this.  
  
They were finally there, Cloud landed the ship, and brought Xavier out. "I've brought the kid," said Cloud, acting like he didn't know who Xavier was, "Now give me my powers!"  
  
"Alright, Cloud, here you go!" Little did Cloud know that the darkness was consuming him. After a couple of minutes of Cloud training and Hades looking Xavier over in his cell, Hades spoke up, "now my plan can take effect!"  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" asked a frightened Xavier, "please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want!" Xavier didn't want to die, he still had to defeat Leon.  
  
"How would you like to become stronger, as strong as Cloud is now," asked Hades, " all you have to do is come to the side of the darkness, and help us unlock the keyholes to the worlds."  
  
"I'll do it!" exclaimed Xavier, not knowing what danger this would put the universe in, "I'll come to the darkness." Just as Xavier said that, Leon's gummi ship landed in the dock to the coliseum.  
  
  
  
A/N: R & R plz. I thank everyone that has reviewed again. C ya. 


	5. The End or Not?

A/N: This might be the last chapter, I'm not sure. Cloud: Once again, the author owns nothing, get it through your thick skulls, lawyers.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Leon jumped off his gummi ship, hoping to find Cloud, to see what he was up to. He made his way to the lobby. "Hey Phil, have you seen Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the back training."  
  
"Thanks Phil!"  
  
He finally made his way to the back. What he saw, made him furious, it was Hades with his son, Xavier, in a cell. "How dare you," yelled Leon, "how dare you to take my son, YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!"  
  
"Relax, it wasn't him, it was me," smirked Cloud, "why don't you try and beat me now?"  
  
"I'll kill you!" shouted Leon as the fight began.  
  
First, Cloud jumped in the air and came down with a crash, he had hit Leon with a Braver. This stunned Leon, but he wasn't about to give up, not with his son on the line. "There's no way you can defeat me!" yelled Leon furiously as he jumped up in the air, only to be hit with an upwards sword slash.  
  
How did he get so strong, thought Leon, it doesn't matter I can't let him defeat me! Suddenly, he felt a piercing stab through his stomach, this was it, he thought, it was over. Leon let himself be overcome by the darkness and closed his eyes, Leon was dead.  
  
"NOO, Dad!" This was the first time he had experienced the death of a loved one, "how could you Cloud, how could you?!" "I thought you were friends, I guess I was wrong, your just like them, just like the heartless, DIE!" Just before the fight started, Xavier muttered, "I'm sorry Aerith."  
  
Xavier was furious, he was not going to let Cloud live after that! Xavier lunged at Cloud outstretching his gunblade. "It all ends here, it's over!" Just as he was about to hit Cloud, Cloud dodged and swung his sword. Xavier caught it with his blade and parried the blow, Cloud recoiled, this was Xavier's chance, he took a swing..................... it hit straight across Clouds arm, leaving it hanging there limp, lifeless.  
  
Cloud dropped his sword, held his arm, and fell to one knee.  
  
"Give me one good reason I should keep you alive." Said Xavier, "tell me!"  
  
"Because, who will protect Aerith!" shouted Cloud, whatever, Cloud thought, she wouldn't accept him like this. "Please just let me see her, one more time." Xavier dropped his gunblade, "I won't kill you, I won't come down to your level."  
  
"That's what I was counting on!' smirked Cloud as he picked up his sword and thrust it into Xavier.  
  
"Why... I spared you?" said Xavier quietly, as he was falling into darkness, "I...spared.." he couldn't complete his sentence as he gave in to the darkness.  
  
Cloud was still falling, and losing control over the darkness, it had totally consumed him, and now no one was left to stop him.  
  
A/N: weren't expecting this were you? Is this the end or not? R& R and you'll find out. 


	6. Final Chapter

A/N: This is the final chapter, this is where it all ends. Ansem:Mypantsaresobaggy still owns nothing. Die Fools Me:Shutup Ansem: K : )  
  
  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Wake up. Xavier felt so weak, he felt so ready to give up and go into eternal slumber. Wake up! You and your father are the only ones that can destroy the darkness. Wake up, or would you rather let your mom, your dad, your friends, all of them parish at the hands of the darkness. "NO!" shouted Xavier, "I will not give in to the darkness!"  
  
Suddenly, he was back in reality. He still had the sword in his gut, and Cloud was still holding it. "I will survive!" yelled Xavier in anger. He grabbed the sword and lifted it, and Cloud, up, he threw them both across the coliseum. "You can't stop me, Cloud, I am the true light!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone!" it was Leon, A. OK. He leapt at Cloud as he yelled, "IT'S OVER" slashing down on Cloud and severely injuring him. If you would have saw Cloud right then, you would have lost your lunch. One of his pant legs were completely torn off, the other came up to his knee. He was covered in crimson blood. And one of his eyes had a big scar on it, all the way across his face. Both of his arms were broken and he could no longer move. Also his wing that grew back when he got the dark powers back was cut in half, bleeding black blood.  
  
"I..will..come.....back....for you....Aerith, I promise." That was the last word out of Cloud, he never got to say goodbye.  
  
The rest of the day was spent comforting Aerith. She couldn't believe that her husband, Cloud, would do this, he had saved the worlds before, he was a hero.  
  
That night Aerith sat up thinking in her bed, she was so used to Cloud being there but this time, he wasn't. "I will get you back Cloud, even if it means going through pain and suffering, I will find a way."  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
A/N: I might make a sequel, I'm not sure R & R, and tell me if you want one, I might write one any way. I hoped you liked it, now I need new inspiration. Cloud: Why did I have to die! Me: Because you've been in darkness before. Cloud: You got me there...Dang! 


	7. Question? HELP ME

Disclaimer: geez, youd think people would take a hint, its called fanfiction, not I want to steal your characters, well I don't own kingdom hearts, and this really isnt a story its just a question, some of you will need to read the fic first to answer it and help me through my problem  
  
Ok now, tell me people ive written this fic do you A. want a sequel, or B.  
a story about Riku coming out of the door 3 years later.  
  
PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! 


End file.
